The invention concerns a lifting equipment drive including a brake and an engine which drives, via an input shaft, a sun gear of an input planetary gear set of a multi-stage planetary transmission. A planet carrier of the input planetary gear set is fixedly connected with a sun gear of a second planetary gear set, while ring gears of the input planetary gear set and of the second planetary gear set are connected with a housing case. The latter is rotatably supported over bearings upon a stationarily held planet carrier of the second planetary gear set.